


Day Sixteen - Evasive

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [16]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Theodule asks Marius about where he goes on the weekends.
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Sixteen - Evasive

Theodule is not naturally a gossip, or nosy (though he is good at self-delusion), but when it comes to his attention that his cousin is sneaking around he simply _must_ know why.

"Marius!" He says, cornering his cousin after mass, "where are you off to?"

Marius turns out to be suprisingly evasive, which Theodule didn't expect of him.

"Oh, you know," he says. "Buissness."

Theodule almost laughs - here is was thinking that his cousin was so very boring, and now there's "business" that he's attending to after mass? Perhaps he is romantically involved with someone. A mistress, perhaps, or a paramour. He asks Marius, who promptly goes red from his collar to his hair.

"No!" Marius says, so Theodule must have guessed correctly.

He lets his cousin go, however, because he is rather hungry, and would much rather eat lunch than chase Marius. He does make a mental note of the matter, though. Maybe he'll come back to it when be isn't so hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
